Unsettled Chaos
by Music4ever1617
Summary: James is a vampire, Kendall a werewolf. Damon wants the moonstone, he threatens James' girlfriend. Will she give Damon the moonstone? She also has to decide if she wants to break Kendall's curse too. JamesxOC. No slash!  Two or threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC. This story came from one my dreams. I hope you like it!**

The curtains are open revealing the late afternoon sunshine hitting on Caroline's and I faces. Caroline and I are sitting on the floor of her room discussing the mysterious moonstone.

" Why do you need the moonstone so badly anyways?" I question Caroline.

" To break the sun curse that's why I need it from Kendall."

" More like Damon than yourself." I never really like Damon Salvatore that much although he's a bit cute, but I have a boyfriend.

Why is a human hanging out with vampires and werewolves? Caroline and I have been friends since middle school then I discovered she was a vampire only a few months ago. I wasn't scared just annoyed that any moment she could kill me. But, she wouldn't kill me she learned how to resist the urges to kill.

I'm friends with werewolves because Kendall is my best friend since we were little kids. He accidentally killed a guy in self-defense. Kendall and I were walking home from school and this crazed man attempted to kill us. Kendall, being a hero, wrestles the guy with the gun then it goes off killing the man. Kendall wasn't charged with anything, it was clearly self-defense. Kendall now lives with a curse and I feel like a horrible friend by stealing the moonstone from him to give to Damon.

Damon enters Caroline's room then my phone began to ring it's my boyfriend. I answer heading over to the window attempting to get privacy but why bother since Caroline and Damon have insane hearing.

" Hey baby, how's everything going?" He asks.

" Just talking to Caroline about homework," I lied.

" Ok I'm picking you up at six and I love you."

" I love you too." I hang up Damon comes from behind.

" Who was that?"

" My boyfriend."

" Oh really now? Why on earth would you lie to your boyfriend?" Damon says in a cynical tone.

" Drop it Damon."

" Fine by me, now back to the moonstone," he throws his hands in defense.

" She hasn't gotten it yet," Caroline says. I go back to sitting next to her. Damon remains standing.

" I will get it soon, I've been busy with school work. I don't get why you," I point to Damon, " get it."

" Because Kendall is your best friend and he'll think your just borrowing it. If I try to get it he won't give it to me since he already knows I'm a vampire same with Caroline and Stefan."

" Can't you break both the sun _and_ moon curse?" I plead with Caroline. She looks at me filled with sorrow and doesn't reply. Damon's phone begins to ring he exits the room.

" I'm sorry that we're making you chose between vampires and werewolves," Caroline says quietly.

" Yeah me too," I say coolly, " I'm not doing it just for you," I mumble under my breathe.

Damon comes back into the room with a huge smirk on his face, " Stefan witnessed a vampire attacking someone and that vampire is someone I've never seen."

" What does he or she look like?" I question Damon.

" Hmm brown hair, tan, around my height and hazel eyes."

My eyes widen that brief description is my boyfriend, James. Did I mention that my boyfriend is also a vampire? Well he is, he's been a vampire for three years now. He doesn't remember changing or who did it. He woke up one morning with fangs and urge to drink blood. James confessed to me what he became two days later, we've been dating before he was changed into a vampire. He was only seventeen at the time and I was fifteen. James pretends that he's nineteen. James has never attempted to kill or drink my blood, he gave me a revaine necklace and a ring that will protect me.

" _Here's a necklace that's filled with revaine," James clasps the necklace around my neck. " This a ring that will protect you from any harm, if someone does kill you, you will come back to life. It's also a promise ring that one day we'll get married. You've stuck by me through thick and thin. I love you for that."_

_James places the ring on my right ring finger and pulls me into a sweet kiss. _

" _I love you too."_

" I know it's your boyfriend."

" No it wasn't because my boyfriend isn't a vampire." I denied even though it's true that he's a vampire.

" Yes he is and if you keep on denying it I will kill you," Damon pushes on me.

" Well I'm not denying it, he isn't a vampire."

"Damon leave her alone," Caroline says.

" No I won't until she tells us the truth." Damon leans over about to kill me.

" Stay away from her!" James tackles Damon to the ground.

James presses on Damon's throat. Damon pushes James off then he pins James down. Damon's about to kill James then I scream, " Stop! Damon, please don't hurt him. I'll get your damn moonstone. Just please stop it!" Damon lets go of James and stands up. I rush over to James helping him off the ground. Damon disappears from the room leaving Caroline stunned. I'm upset with Damon and Caroline, Damon for attempting to kill me and James and Caroline for letting it happened.

I place James' arms around my waist leaving Caroline's house. The sun is setting early, I glanced at my watch, only six-fifteen.

" Thanks for stopping Damon from killing me," I say to James he smiles the places a kiss on my forehead.

" No thank you for stopping Damon from killing me." we laugh. It seems like Damon wanted both of us dead. James and I finally get to his house, I swing the door open. Carlos and Logan, James' two adopted brothers are sitting on the couch. We sneak passed them heading up to James' room. I place James on his bed then took a wet towel blotted his face from sweat. James pulls off his shirt two bruises are shown then suddenly disappeared.

" Are you going to get Damon the moonstone?" James questions me.

" I want to but then I don't want to. I want him to break the sun curse so you can be human again but I want him to also break the moon curse so Kendall can be human again. You're my boyfriend and he's like my brother. If I don't get Damon the moonstone he'll kill you. Taking anything I love away from me." Tears begin to fill my eyes a few sliding down my cheeks. James wipes them away with his thumb.

" It's ok, let me talk to Damon about it."

" I love you so much, James." A kiss him gently but interrupted by a knock at the door. James sprints over to door revealing Damon.

A/N: I know my OC 's name hasn't been mentioned but her name will be mentioned in the next chapter. This will be either a two shot or three shot. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC – Eva. Sorry if the characters are bit OOC. Elena is seventeen in this and Eva is eighteen, and I forgot to mention that Kendall is a year older than Eva and he's in college with James but doesn't live in a dorm. **

Damon enters James' room James moves to sit with me, arms around me tightly.

" What do you want Damon?" I say angrily. " You tried to kill both of us."

" I want to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attempt to kill your boyfriend. You should know I have anger issues."

" I don't think that's why you're here."

" That's also true, Elena told me to come here to speak about the moonstone." _Elena? He can't be talking about my missing sister? Could he?_

" Elena Gilbert?" Damon nods.

" How do you know her, Eva?" Damon asks me arms crossed.

"Well several years ago I had a sister named Elena but she was kidnapped. I haven't seen her since, this was when I was six and she was five. How is she?"

" Hmm that's interesting, she's fine dating my brother." Damon fakes puking. " Now we did need to finish this discussion over the moonstone."

" She'll get it for you under one condition," James mentions.

" What would that be?"

" You will break _both_ the sun and moon curse, otherwise you have to get the moonstone yourself. I lacked to mention that Kendall is strong, he has taken down at least eight vampires in the last four years."

" Hmmm, let me speak to Elena and Stefan about this," Damon disappears.

I lean my forehead to James' forehead. " What do you think will happen?" I inquiry.

" Maybe they will decide to both curses. Let's just hope." He presses a quick kiss, I pull him towards to door.

- Meanwhile At the Salvatore's Home-

Stefan has his arms wrapped around Elena's waist sitting in the living room. Damon walks in with an annoyed look on his face.

" Did you know that Eva is your sister, Elena?" Elena is puzzled.

" What do you mean sister? Jeremy is my brother I don't have a sister." She remembers that she's adopted. " What if I was kidnapped instead?" She begins to hyperventilate Stefan comforts her.

" Anyways you can see your sister later, by the way she does look like you. James and Eva proposed that we destroy both curses."

" That's acceptable, Damon. Is there a problem?" Stefan inquires.

" I don't want to break both curses, I want those wolves to suffer. Did you know your sister is dating a vampire and her best friend is a werewolf?" he replies cynically.

"No I didn't until now and I don't care, we are destroying both. End of story," Elena adds. Damon rolls his eyes.

" Fine, we'll do both just for you." Damon pours himself a glass of scotch. " Elena you're going to help your sister retrieve the moonstone."

-The Next Morning At Eva's Home—

My phone begins to ring, Damon's numbers appears on the screen.

" Yes Damon?" Why does he have to be calling me at seven in morning on the weekend?

" Morning Eva, thanks to your sister I will break both curses for you, your beloved boyfriend and friend."

" Thank you Damon."

" Elena and I are coming over in ten minutes and tell James that he can't come and if he does I will kill him."

" Ok Damon I will tell him." I hang up, ran over to my closet to pull out jeans, navy v-neck shirt. I enter my bathroom changing my clothes I hear the doorbell ring and I sprint down the stairs. I open the door, Damon is standing with my sister.

" Come inside, my parents are already out."

" Are you going to tell them that you're dating a vampire or best friends with a werewolf?" Damon says in a you-are-hiding- a- huge-secret tone.

" Would you stop Damon being so rude?" Elena says hitting Damon in the shoulder. " Hi I'm Elena."

" Hey I'm Eva," we all enter my dining room to sit.

" You do look like me, how old are you?" Elena asks.

" Ha-ha we do actually, I'm eighteen which means you're seventeen." Elena and I both have dark brown, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. Elena is two inches taller than me, her hair is straight, mine is curly, and she's a bit skinner than me.

" So how are we going to plan this thing?" Damon interrupts my thoughts.

" I'm seeing Kendall later in the morning around eight-thirty to go over math tutoring. When I'm there Elena and I will tell him about you breaking both curses. He should be willing to comply with this."

" Ok, that should work. What werewolf would want to keep their curse?" Damon replies and he disappears leaving my sister and I alone.

-Time Skip-

Elena and I talked about our lives, she's been living in Mystic Falls for the last three years and I never saw her at school. I've seen Jeremy a few times at school.

We arrive in front of Kendall's house I ring his doorbell.

" Hey Eva," he raises an eyebrow, "who's this?"

" This is my sister, Elena. Elena this is Kendall my best friend." She shakes his hand then I give him a hug.

"We aren't going over math today," he whispers in my ear. I nod we enter his kitchen.

" Kendall, James, Damon, Stefan, Elena and I discussed that Damon will destroy both the moon and sun curse. Are willing to let me have the moonstone?"

" No, I'm not going to give it to you, I'm sorry Eva."

**A/N: The next chapter will be the final one and I have an idea that I will mention at the end of the next chapter. Please review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing except my Ocs. This is the final chapter of the three shot. =) R&R.**

" What?" Elena and I eyes are huge almost about to pop out of our heads.

" I'm kidding, I seriously don't want to keep this curse. Chaining myself up on every full moon for the rest of my life isn't fun." Kendall smiles I push him over.

" I thought you were serious, thank goodness you weren't." I give him a hug.

" But, I don't have it. Tyler stole it from me last night and told me that he dumped it in a pond a few miles away. I'll take you two to it now."

We shuffle out of Kendall's house and quickly walk through the woods to find the moonstone. Twenty minutes later we reached the pond I could see the moonstone shining through the merky water fish surrounding it.

" Be careful those fish have poison coating them so I can't touch either of you until you bleach your hands back at my house," Kendall replies. He stands back away from Elena and I.

Elena grabs the moonstone while I push away the fish. Some fish brushed against my skin, slime attached to my skin.

I look over at Elena she looks dizzy then suddenly collapses.

"Elena!" I rush over to her. I felt sick to my stomach soon darkness consumes me.

" Eva can you hear me? Please wake up! James!" I hear Kendall calling out. I can't wake up or move.

" Eva oh my gosh, what happened Kendall?" James rushes over to us I feel his hand presses against my neck finding a pulse.

" They're alive."

I slowly open my eyes I sit up quickly. I'm in James' bedroom Elena must be with Stefan and Damon. _What the hell happened?_ James enters his room with tea in hand.

" What happened James?"

" I honestly don't know. I took you back to my house with Kendall and Stefan came to get Elena. Kendall informed us to remove the fish slime using bleach. We bleach your hands about an hour ago and Kendall said that you should wake up a half hour later. I'm so happy that you're not hurt." James wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug.

" Thank you. Where's Kendall? He must be a mess because he warned Elena and I about the slime."

" He's downstairs, with Carlos and Logan, worried about you." James uncoils his arms we head downstairs. Carlos and Logan are trying to comfort Kendall in the living room.

" Hey guys," I speak up. Kendall stands up rushes over to me wrapping me in a massive hug. " Can't….breath….Kendall." He lets go of me steps back a few steps.

" I'm so happy that you're awake and not badly injuried," he replies.

" Are you ok Eva? Kendall told Carlos and I about you almost drowning by the pond, what were you doing there anyways?" Logan inquires. Carlos and Logan don't know that James is a vampire and Kendall is a werewolf, the two are normal humans like myself.

" I'm fine, thank you. I tripped on a rock when Kendall wasn't looking."

Kendall, James and I arrive at the Salvatore residence. Elena is alive and well.

" You have the moonstone?" Damon questions, I pull it out of my pocket.

" Yup, is Bonnie here?" Bonnie if on cue comes out of the hallway with book in hand.

" Let's get this party started," Damon replies.

Bonnie begins to do her magic on the moonstone, sparks come out of the moonstone. Nothing happened, I look over to Damon, Stefan, James and Kendall, Stefan, James and Damon still have fangs. _Oh no! It's didn't work._

" You bitch! This isn't the moonstone," Damon shouts at me.

" Damon this is moonstone that Tyler threw into the pond," Kendall pipes up.

" It didn't work!" Damon continues to step forward towards me.

James tackles Damon once again pinning him to the ground. James throws punches at Damon repeatedily. Damon suddenly flips James over Damon pins James down. Damon instantly kills James. My eyes are filled with horror.

" Damon! You killed him!" I scream at him. I ran over to James, he's lifeless unmoving.

" James!" I scream my eyes shot open. It was all a dream, I'm in James and I room.

"Shh it's ok. It was just dream." James rubs circles on my back trying to calm me down.

" You were killed and a vampire. Kendall was a werewolf. Carlos and Logan were your brothers." I panted out, James placed a kiss to my forehead.

" It's alright, I'm right here."

" I think I should stop watching Vampire Diaries so late." I blurt out causing James and I to smile. James wraps his arms around my waist and we drift back to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this three-shot! Review! =D**

**I had an idea for this story. What if it was all real? Eva wasn't dreaming, James was a vampire and Kendall was a werewolf. I'm going to write this into a complete story starting back all the way to the begin where Kendall accidentally kills the guy and becomes a werewolf. Is that a good idea?**

**I must say that I wouldn't post the story until I finish my other James/OC story, It's a RollerCoaster Ride, I only a have a few more chapter left of that story. **

**This story will be called, Unsettled Chaos: The Moonstone. **


	4. Author's Note

**I just posted Unsettled Chaos: The Moonstone just now. You should be able to see it shortly. Please enjoy! =D **


End file.
